The present invention relates to a finishing device for stapling whenever a stack of predetermined number of sheets is ejected from an image forming device, such as a copying machine and laser printer, and piling the stapled stack on a piling tray.
Heretofore, the finishing device of this type has been widely known to be disposed in parallel with the image forming device in a horizontal direction or in a vertical direction, wherein sheets from the image forming device are sequentially piled on a tray in numerical order, and an edge portion thereof is stapled at one place.
In a stapling unit of the device, a cartridge loaded with needles is detachably provided to a unit frame, and when the needles are used up, the cartridge is detached to make an exchange.
Incidentally, in the above described type finishing device, a cartridge unit is drawn out of a stapling position of the device for exchange of the cartridge to thereby exchange the cartridge outside a stapling area of the device.
Accordingly, there have been defects such that the stapling unit or a block member for mounting thereof is movably provided to the device, so that the finishing device has been complicated and large-sized, and a space for exchanging the cartridge has to be provided on a side portion of the device.
The present invention is to provide a finishing device wherein there is no necessity for taking a stapling unit out of the device for exchange of needles.